Blog użytkownika:Olisia12365/Oddech Sumienia
Kronika Martina Darlinga Wielka Kronika zapisuje te dzieje, jak i ten okres jako najwybitniejsze czasy w których rządził Percy Jackson jak i jego syn Nathan Jackson. Kontynent Australi pomimo ciągłych, ponad trzydziestoletnich walk, rozwijał się i rósł w potęgę. Trudno jednak zrozumieć całą tę historię nie przytaczając jej początku. Ja - Martin Darling, syn Republiki, syn Tomasa Darlinga i Noelle Jackson chcę opisać dzieje monarchii i rodu Jacksonów. Wielu młodych ludzi czytających ten wstęp zapewne odwraca oczy, myśląc, że to błahostka. Coś takiego nie mogło się wydarzyć. Nie upadłem na głowę. Byłem pilnym obserwatorem zmian zachodzących w Monarchii, których prekursorem był mój ojciec. Może nawet po części mój dziadek - Perseusz Jackson. Dziś, gdy to piszę mam siedemdziesiąt cztery lata i jeszcze dość sił, aby wytężać wzrok przy małej lampce. Młode pokolenia muszą znać historię. Muszą znać dzieje mojego dziada i ojca. To jest konieczne dla zrozumienia obecnej sytuacji w Monarchii Australii, Ameryki Północnej jak i Południowej, Europy, Azji, Afryki oraz na Antarktydzie. Trudno ogarnąć to rozumem za jednym razem, dlatego moi drodzy, odłóżcie początek tej historii na dzień lub dwa. Przygotujcie się na to, że to co przeczytacie wcale nie będzie takie jakbyście się tego spodziewali. Jednakże najpierw potrzebujecie wprowadzenia aby zrozumieć kto był kim i jaką w tym wszystkim odegrał rolę... Mimo tego pozwolę Wam w niewiedzy zagłębiać historię mojego dziadka - Percy'ego Jacksona. Martin Darling Pierwszy Sekretarz Republiki Nadchodząca wiadomość Percy wciągnął powietrze głęboko do płuc i zaśmiał się na cały głos. Poruszył palcami u stóp, czując przesypujący się między nimi piasek. Niedaleko jakaś para spojrzała na niego dziwnie, po czym wróciła do obserwowania nieba na którym aż roiło się od ptactwa. Annabeth siedziała parę kroków od niego,oplatając kolana rękami i opierając na nich brodę. Promienie słońca, zdaniem Percy'ego, nadawały jej wygląd anioła odpoczywającego po pracowitym roku. Wiele się zmieniło, ale były to dobre zmiany. Zasłużyli na trochę odpoczynku. Po za nimi i tą parą nie było nikogo, więc praktycznie całą plażę mieli dla siebie. Percy dosiadł się do dziewczyny, a ona oparła głowę o jego ramię i westchnęła. -Wiesz Percy gdzie jesteśmy? - zagadnęła go. Potrząsnął głową. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry z geografii, a i teraz, po zakończeniu szkoły średniej się to nie zmieniło. Chciałby to zmienić, ale jego wrodzone wady, tak ważne dla herosa, ale niekoniecznie dla zwykłego śmiertelnika, mu to uniemożliwiały. -Właściwie zastanawiam się dlaczego wylądowaliśmy na plaży, skoro kierowaliśmy się do centrum miasta - objął ją. Córka Ateny roześmiała się. Młody mężczyzna zachwycił się jej powstającymi dołeczkami, gdy to robiła. Kochał ją. Nie mógłby znieść myśli, że to co było między nimi mogłoby się zmienić. Przez ostatnie dwa lata walczyli o swoje życie, rodziny, znajomych. Teraz wreszcie mogli zająć się sobą. Mogli odrobić stracony czas. To Annabeth wpadła na pomysł by użyć pereł aby przenieść się do zbiornika wodnego w centrum Nowego Jorku. Jednak zamiast tego wylądowali na bliżej nieokreślonej plaży. Być może był to jeden z najlepszych wyborów jakie mogli dokonać. Wyrwać się, uciec. Spędzili czas na miłej pogawędce o wspólnych planach na przyszłość, wyobrażeniach i marzeniach. Często się śmiali i przytulali. Percy chciał by tak było zawsze, ale wiedział, że kiedyś rzeczywistość ich dorwie. Będą musieli do niej wrócić. Byli herosami i mieli obowiązki, których nie mogli od tak porzucić. Zostali stworzeni do walki z potworami - z tym wiązało się bycie herosem. W pewnym momencie zrobiło im się chłodno, więc wstali by się trochę rozruszać. Zaniepokoił go mrok nadciągający z zachodu. Miał nadzieję, że będzie to zwykła burza. Annabeth zmarszczyła lekko brwi i wsunęła się pod jego ramię. -Może wracajmy już do samochodu - zaproponowała. -Okej - zgodził się i ruszyli w kierunku parkingu. Para, która poprzednio była z nimi na plaży dawno się musiała pozbierać, więc teraz byli zupełnie sami. Mimo tego coś Percy'ego niepokoiło i nie był w stanie zdefiniować co to mogło być. Ciemne chmury nadciągały zaskakująco szybko jak na zwykłą burzę, zerwał się porywisty wiatr, a piasek zaczął ich siekać po twarzy. Dziewczyna krzyknęła coś do niego, ale jej nie dosłyszał. Ruszyli biegiem, walcząc z potężną wichurą. Percy gorączkowo zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie swoich spodenek, ale nie natrafił na kluczyki. Zaklął cicho i odwrócił się. Nie było szans by teraz je znalazł. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Annabeth. Chwycił ją mocniej i przycisnął usta do jej ucha -Zgubiłem kluczyki! - krzyknął. - Musimy gdzieś się schować! Na jej twarzy odbiło się niedowierzanie, jednak po chwili kiwnęła głową i rozejrzała się. Pierwsze krople deszczu spadły, gdy próbowali przedostać się do budki z lodami, mając nadzieję schować się pod małym daszkiem. Stała pod drugiej stronie parkingu, który był zaledwie parę kroków od plaży, więc szybko się tam znaleźli. Po chwili z nieba zaczęły spadać wodospady wody. Poczuł oddech Annabeth na swojej szyi. -Jak to przeżyjemy, to cię zabiję, Glonojadzie. Przysięgam. Przyłożył dłoń do serca w geście przeprosin, ale wiedział, że jest na niego zła. Nie dziwił się. Też był na siebie wściekły. Mógł schować kluczyki w lepszym miejscu niż kieszenie luźnych gaci. Wody było tak dużo, że i tak po chwili byli cali mokrzy. Percy miał ochotę powiedzieć Annabeth, że wygląda uroczo, ale nie sądził by to poprawiło sytuację w której się znaleźli. Nie tylko ugrzęźli na plaży z powodu burzy, ale również nie mieli jak wrócić na Long Island, chyba, że włamią się do swojego własnego samochodu i uruchomią go drutem. Na to raczej nie było szans. Więc Percy starając się ochronić swoją dziewczynę przed głównymi uderzeniami wichury, osłonił ją i tkwili pod budką z lodami, czekając na lepsze czasy. Stali tyłem do drzwi, więc nie mogli widzieć jak się otwierają. Percy zorientował się dopiero wtedy gdy czyjaś ręka chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła. Zareagował błyskawicznie, chcąc odeprzeć atak, ale napastnik cofnął się do tyłu. -Co ty wyprawiasz chłopcze?! - krzyknął. - Chcę wam pomóc! Długo nie posiedzicie na tej burzy! Włazić! To była najbardziej szalona rzecz jaką dziś zrobili. Ten człowiek mógł okazać się potworem, który chciał ich zabić. Po głosie Percy poznał, że to mężczyzna. Weszli do środka, a drzwi furgonetki zamknęły się. Stanęli niepewnie, zmarznięci i ociekający wodą, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony ich wybawiciela. Jednak on tylko westchnął i zapalił światło. Wtedy mieli okazję bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Annabeth od razu powiodła zdumionym spojrzeniem od Percy'ego do nieznajomego i z powrotem. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. -Co się stało? - zapytał. -Nie widzisz? - wyglądała tak jakby odkryła coś, czego się nie spodziewała. Skierowała wzrok na mężczyznę i utkwiła go w nim. - Zna go pan? Ten uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na Percy'ego. Miał dokładnie ten sam kolor oczu co jego mama - Sally. W oczach nieznajomego błyszczały te same ciepłe ogniki i syn Posejdona poważnie się zastanawiał nad tym co widział. Ciemnobrązowe włosy, gdzieniegdzie przetykane siwizną były w nieładzie, jakby dopiero przed chwilą wstał. Był wysoki, ale nie potężny. Raczej miał budowę atlety. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który niczym się nie zraża i idzie do przodu. Percy czuł tę samą aurę, którą odczuwał w towarzystwie mamy. Musiał mieć nie więcej niż czterdzieści parę lat. -Prawidłowe pytanie brzmi, czy on zna mnie- powiedział głębokim głosem i jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się. Wzrok Annabeth na powrót utkwił w chłopaku. -Percy? Potrząsnął głową. -Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś - odparł zgodnie z prawdą. - I nie wiem dlaczego nam pomogłeś, ale... dzięki. -Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - wzruszył ramionami i nastawił czajnik z wodą. - Lepiej żebyście spędzili czas w mojej budce niż przed nią. Zauważalna różnica, a jakże przyjemna, nieprawdaż? - Cóż - córka Ateny nadal wyglądała na dość wstrząśniętą. - Nie zajmiemy panu dużo czasu. -Ależ moje drogie dziecko - mruknął. - Takie burze tak prędko się nie rozchodzą. Szczególnie ta. To nie jest zwykłe zjawisko atmosferyczne. Ostatnie zdanie nakazało Percy'emu wzbudzić czujność. Jeśli jakikolwiek śmiertelnik mówił, że coś nie jest zwykłe, to należało się mieć na baczności. -Zna się pan na tym? - usiadł na ławeczce niedaleko urządzenia, które najwyraźniej wypluwało tony lodów. -Oczywiście. Mieszkam tu praktycznie od urodzenia. Ta budka, to powiedzmy rodzinny interes. -Ile osób potrzeba do prowadzenia budki z lodami? - zapytała trzeźwo Annabeth. - Nie sądzi pan, że jak na rodzinny interes to to trochę za mało? Mężczyzna zachichotał. -Dobre pytanie. Cóż, jeśli założymy, że to nie jest zwykła budka z lodami, to raczej biznes udany, prawda? -A czym jeszcze może być ta budka z lodami? - Percy czuł lodowate deszcze na plecach i to bynajmniej nie z zimna. Jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do Orkana, którego na szczęście nigdy nie gubił. Woda zaczynała się gotować, a nieznajomy westchnął i wyłączył ją. Oparł się o blat i spojrzał na dwójkę młodych ludzi z pewną konsternacją. -Jak wam mam to wytłumaczyć? - zapytał i potarł twarz obiema dłońmi. - Powinieneś zapytać o to swoją matkę, Percy. Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i dobył Orkana, jednym ruchem dociskając go do szyi mężczyzny. Annabeth krzyknęła, chcą go powstrzymać, ale na niego już podziałała adrenalina. -Skąd zna pan moją matkę i skąd pan wie kim jestem? Mężczyzna wskazał mu ławkę na której przedtem siedział. -Usiądź Percy. Lepiej rozmawia się na siedząco. I schowaj ten miecz, ponieważ nie zrobi mi krzywdy. -Nigdzie nie usiądę! - warknął. Chwycił Ann za rękę. - Wychodzimy. Pociągnął ją w kierunku wyjścia. Gospodarz nie ruszył się z miejsca. Percy'ego zadziwił jego spokój, ale był zbyt przerażony i podejrzliwy by się nad tym lepiej zastanowić. -Nie chcecie się spotkać z tym co czai się w mroku Zamarł z ręką za klamce. Zabrzmiało to śmiertelnie poważnie, a jednocześnie wiedział, że on ma rację. Czuł już to wcześniej. Ten niepokój. -Dlaczego? - zapytała cicho Annabeth. - Co tam jest? -Nie co - światło zamrugało na chwilę. - Ale kto. Nie chcecie się z nimi spotkać, uwierzcie mi. Percy zachowaj resztki zdrowego rozsądku, weź swoją dziewczynę i usiądź tutaj. Udzielę Wam tyle odpowiedzi ile będę mógł. Wahali się przez dłuższą chwilę, wymieniając spojrzenia. Syn Posejdona miał mnóstwo pytań, podejrzeń, które były z pewnością uzasadnione. W tej chwili wiedział jednak, że ten mężczyzna będzie lepszym wyborem niż to co czaiło się na zewnątrz. Tutaj mieli do czynienia z namacalnym przeciwnikiem. Po za tą budką totalnie nie wiedzieli z czym będą musieli się zmierzyć, jeśli wyjdą. Wybrali więc bezpieczniejszą opcję. Usiedli w stosownej odległości od mężczyzny. -Pierwsze pytanie - Annabeth nie miała zamiaru marnować czasu. - Czym jest ta mgła, co w niej jest i co ma pan wspólnego z Percym? -To trzy pytania w jednym - odparł i uśmiechnął się. - Ale dobrze. Zacznijmy od tego, że mgła to wiadomość. -Jaka? - zapytał natychmiast Percy. -O śmierci. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach